¿No era solo sexo?
by LackyChan
Summary: Holmes y Watson ya habían tenido varias noches anteriores de sexo. ¿Pero, solo era eso? ¿O había algo mas?


**Bueno, primero que nada hola a todas/os. Este es mi tercer fic, debería estar continuando el que subí anteriormente "Ayuda de un amigo" pero me fui de viaje y en ello se me ocurro esta, que escribí enteramente en un borrador de mensaje de texto en el celular, casi me muero pasándolo a la pc jajaja.**

**Bueno espero sea de su agrado y me dejen algún comentario ^^**

**Como siempre, los personajes no me perteneces y no escribo esto para ganar dinero. Solo para entretenerme y entretenerlas/os :D**

* * *

><p>Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, hacia frío y las calles londinenses estaban totalmente desiertas. El 221b de Baker Street se encontraba inmerso en un completo silencio, salvo por el chisporroteo ocasionado por el fuego de la chimenea. Sherlock Holmes se encontraba sentado en un sofá frente a al calido fuego, fumando tabaco de su pipa favorita.<p>

El silencio reinaba hasta que comenzó a ser interrumpido por el eco de unos pasos distantes que se aproximaban desde las escaleras. Se podía oír claramente el golpeteo de las suelas de unos finos zapatos de vestir contra la vieja madera del suelo. Los pasos junto con el sonido fueron acercándose hacia donde se encontraba Sherlock y se detuvieron junto a él. El detective solo se limito a alzar levemente la mirada para encontrarse con un John Watson algo tambaleante, claramente excedido de alcohol. Tenia los cortos cabellos dorados algo removidos, debido al viento o almenos eso creyó Holmes, llevaba las pupilas algo dilatadas y la respiración algo agitada, por los altos niveles de alcohol en sangre y un cierto grado de excitación.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo Watson? – Holmes largó aquellas palabras junto con el espeso humo del tabaco de su boca.

No recibió respuesta alguna por parte de su compañero, o almenos no una respuesta en palabras, sino que fue mas bien en acciones. Watson tomo a Holmes por el hombro derecho fuertemente, empujándolo contra el respaldo del sofá, se sentó por encima de sus piernas con las rodillas apoyadas a los lados de la cadera del pelinegro. Con sus brazos le rodeo el cuello y enredo una de sus manos en el ya desordenado pelo negro.

- Parece que nuevamente se ha excedido con la bebida ¿No? – Sherlock se burlo de su compañero y alzo una ceja.

- Cállese -

Tras decir aquello de modo irritado, el ex militar jalo de los cabellos del detective, provocando así que dejara escapar un leve gemido de dolor y queja a la vez. Lo cual no desaprovecho (mas bien era lo buscado), para introducir su lengua en la boca del otro callándolo mientras lo besaba con brusquedad y desesperación.

Holmes dejo caer su pipa, produciendo un sonido sordo al impactar contra el suelo, mientras dirigía sus manos a la cintura del doctor. Esbozo media sonrisa y le correspondió el beso, con la misma rudeza, deseo y necesidad. Se estaba librando una apasionada guerra entre ambas lenguas, para determinar quien tendría el mando de la situación. Lo cual no fue demasiado difícil para el detective ya que John estaba demasiado excitado y dispuesto a sumirse con tal de que las cosas prosiguieran lo antes posible. Sherlock se dispuso a disfrutar de la situación, recorrió lenta pero ferozmente la boca de su compañero, saboreándola mientras este le lamia y mordisqueaba los labios con lujuria.

Lamentablemente para deseo del rubio, la falta de aire se hizo demasiado presente entre ellos y los obligo a separarse. Momento que Sherlock aprovecho para deslizar una de sus manos por la ya desabrochada camisa de Watson, hacia su espalda. Acariciando la tersa piel bajo sus dedos, produciéndole placenteras descargas eléctricas que recorrían su espina dorsal mientras dejaba escapar unos sonoros gemidos a la vez que se presionaba fuertemente contra el pelinegro. Sus miembros se frotaron y presionaron entre si, ambos ya por demás erectos, en especial el del doctor. Holmes no pudo evitar un leve jadeo frente a ello, en especial porque a su vez Watson lamia y mordisqueaba su cuello, siguiendo la línea que se formaba desde la base de su oreja, siguiendo por la clavícula hacia el hombro, dejando marcas y mordidas en el trayecto.

- Ah.. Watson.. es.. espere -

-Holmes.. Nngh.. por.. por favor –

Le encantaba oírlo suplicar lleno de deseo y con la voz ronca. Watson seguía presionándose cada vez con más desesperación contra Holmes y para peor, este no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el rubio. Con las manos algo temblorosas por la desesperación, comenzó a desabrocharle rápidamente el cinturón junto con los pantalones al ojiazul, mientras este le rodeo con un brazo el cuello, y con el otro le desabrochaba la camisa, aprovechando para acariciarle y lamerle el pecho. Sherlock comenzó a masturbar a su compañero lentamente, subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando, con un ritmo deliciosamente lento. Estaba volviendo loco de placer al rubio, en especial porque a su vez Holmes le lamía el cuello mientras que con su otra mano jugueteaba con sus pezones.

- AH!.. Ho.. Hol-mes.. Ah.. Mas.. Mas rápido.. -

El rubio apenas podía articular correctamente las palabras de lo excitado que estaba. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, totalmente irregular de lo acelerada, jadeaba, gemía y tenia las mejillas teñidas de u tono carmesí. John se había aferrado al cuello del detective, echando la cabeza hacia atrás del placer que lo embargaba.

- Es un pervertido Watson –

Holmes no estaba mucho mejor, y dejo escapar una risita junto con un jadeo tras aquellas palabras. Rápidamente beso a John con desesperación, algo de fuerza y pasión, no podía resistirse a su amigo y necesitaba algo de atención el también. Mientras lo besaba tomo su ya pronunciada erección y la junto con la del doctor. Ambos gimieron sin restricción alguna entre sus bocas, haciéndolas vibrar. A la vez que el pelinegro los masturbaba a ambos con un ritmo cada vez mas frenético y fuerte.

- Hol.. Holmes.. Nngh.. -

- Mmh.. Watson.. ah.. -

Aumento cada vez mas el ritmo, ambos estaban por llegar al clímax y no podían dejar de gemir o de tocarse, e incluso llamarse entre sí. John recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock.

- Hol.. Me voy a.. a.. Nngh! -

Sin lugar a dudas Holmes sabia que tanto Watson como el estaban en sus limites y se correrían en cualquier momento. Beso fuertemente al rubio para comparar e intensificar mas aquellas sensaciones y para acallar los gemidos de ambos, mientras se venían al mismo tiempo entre ellos. Se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas y entrecortadas por jadeos. Watson volvió a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Holmes, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, tratando de regular su respiración y susurrarle algo correctamente.

- Lo… Lo amo… Holmes… -

Shelock se quedo de pierda con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión. No esperaba aquello, no tenia que contestarle. Solo tomo a John por los brazos, lo aparto de si, se puso de pie, lo limpio y acomodo en el sillón cubriéndolo con una manta para que no se resfriara y se marcho de ahí, dejando a un Watson adormilado y confundido aunque fuese mas por el alcohol que por lo ocurrido.

Holmes se encerró en su habitación para analizar lo que acababa de suceder. Aquellas palabras jamás las hubiese esperado de su amigo, es decir el tenía muy en claro que sentía cierta atracción física por su compañero y viceversa, pero no sabia que pensar con respecto a ese nivel de atracción. Aquellas noches de sexo eran algo normales y placenteras parara él, el doctor llegaba ebrio y sucumbía a sus mas obscuros deseos. Deseos que el detective correspondía ya que también los tenia y necesitaba satisfacer. Eso había sido así desde hacia un par de años atrás ya que solo ocurría cuando Watson estaba demasiado pasado de bebida y por la mañana no recordaba absolutamente nada. El jamás había tenido que mencionar nada y esperaba tener que seguir así. Pero aquello, lo que acababa de suceder, aquellas palabras, lo cambiaban absolutamente todo. **_"Lo amo"_**. Resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, Holmes comenzó a preguntarse porque lo afectaban tanto. Se suponía que solo era sexo sin mas, nada de emociones ni sentimientos, por eso había decidido seguir aquel juego con su amigo. Pero ¿qué pasaba si el doctor en verdad sentía aquello que le había confesado? ¿el sentía lo mismo? De repente se sintió molesto consigo mismo por sentirse así de confundido con respecto a su amigo y sus emociones hacia el. Sintió como si le oprimieran el pecho fuertemente y se le formara un gran nudo en la garganta.

Siendo el mejor detective del mundo, recién se daba cuenta de que se había enamorado de su único y mejor amigo, sin siquiera notarlo. Mientras que se intentaba hacer creer a si mismo que tenia sexo con él solo por necesidad, cuando la verdadera razón era mucho mas profunda que eso. La noche siguió su curso, Watson durmió todo el resto de la misma y Holmes le dio vueltas al asunto infinidad de veces sin dormir.

La mañana llego y mas tarde llegaron los ruidos ocasionados por el doctor en la planta baja. Este se había despertado en el sofá del living, sin tener idea de cómo había llegado allí, lo cual le atribuyo a la bebida y su leve resaca. Se levanto y comenzó a preparar te, le extraño no ver a Holmes revoloteando por ahí para reprocharle su estado de llegada la noche anterior como era costumbre. Pero no le dio mayor importancia y prosiguió con su tareas darías. John llevo a cabo su día como todos los demás mientras que Sherlock permaneció el día entero en su cuarto fumando y pensando sin atreverse a bajar y darle la cara al doctor. Llegada la noche el rubio ya estaba preocupado por su amigo, aquel no era un comportamiento inusual en el, pero en esta ocasión era sin razón aparente para Watson. Decidió averiguar que ocurría y llamo a la puerta de este, sin respuesta. Opto por aventurarse de todos modos, el cuarto estaba oscuro, con u fuerte olor a tabaco y encierro, sin contar que era un desorden. El detective se encontraba parado junto a la única ventana del cuarto, Watson se acerco, le coloco una mano en el hombro y este se estremeció ligeramente ante el contacto.

-¿Qué ocurre? –

- He cometido un terrible error mi querido amigo – El pelinegro soltó aquello con un tono totalmente apagado y triste.

- Oh vamos! ¿Qué puede ser tan malo como para que usted lo considere así? -

- El haberme dado el lujo de permitirme jugar con usted – Desde que John había entrado a la habitación, recién en ese momento Holmes le dirigió la mirada, triste y desolada.

Watson dio un par de pasos hacia atrás por las palabras y la mirada de su amigo – ¿De que estas hablando? – Su voz titubeo un poco al decir aquello.

Sherlock sonrió amargamente – No lo recuerda eh… tal como me lo esperaba… -

- ¿Recordar que? ¿De que habla Holmes? Por favor explíquese porque no estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada – El doctor estaba comenzando a alterarse.

- ¿Esta seguro de que quiere saber Watson? -

- SI! – La ansiedad de no entender de lo que hablaba su compañero lo estaba matando.

- Bien, entonces permítame refrescarle la memoria… -

Sherlock ya se encontraba bastante cerca del doctor así que rápidamente lo tomo por la nuca y lo atrajo a sí para poder besarlo de manera dulce y tierna. Aquello tomo por sorpresa al ex soldado, pero no rechazo el acercamiento. Por alguna razón que escapaba del entendimiento de Watson, aquello no le resultaba asqueroso, ni desagradable o extraño. Mas bien le parecía familiar, placentero y reconfortante. Respondió lenta y tímidamente a los contactos y avances de la lengua de Holmes. Lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos inconscientemente, al igual que todo lo demás. Una vez que se separo del detective, recargo su frente en su hombro, totalmente confundido. No entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir, ni porque había ocurrido, hasta que Holmes acomodo su cabeza junto a la suya y le susurro algo débilmente al oído.

- Lo amo Holmes… -

El corazón del doctor dio un salto y la respiración se le cortó, abrió ampliamente los ojos mientras las imágenes y recuerdos de la noche anterior golpeaban fuertemente su cabeza. Por un momento creyó que se desmayaría ya que sus piernas flaquearon y se tubo que aferrar fuertemente a su amigo para caer lentamente de rodillas al suelo con el a su lado. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y la respiración tanto como el ritma cardiaco se le aceleraron.

- Oh por dios! Yo… Yo no… Holmes yo… - Watson trataba de articular claramente las labras pero sus emociones y pensamientos lo sobrepasaban.

- Esta bien, lo entiendo. Usted jamás quiso que las cosas se desarrollaran así… - Se formo un corto silencio – Descuide no pretendo ser una molestia para usted – Era totalmente notorio el dolor en las palabras del pelinegro. Se puso de pie junto a John. – Me iré lo antes posible para no incomodarlo mas – Tras decir aquello de encamino a la puerta del cuarto pero la mano de Watson sujetándole la muñeca desde el suelo lo detuvo.

- No.. No tiene porque irse… - John hablo con la cabeza gacha.

- Si, si debo. Yo me aproveché de usted, de su estado. Soy yo quien debe irse. -

- Usted no se aprovechó de mi!... – Otro pequeño silencio se formo entre ellos – Créame Holmes, cuando le digo que no ocurrió nada que yo en verdad no quisiera – El rubio tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y la vista clavada en el piso.

- Quiere decir que… - Los ojos del detective se iluminaron de felicidad al igual que su rostro. Se agacho junto a Watson en el piso nuevamente y lo abrazo fuertemente – Watson yo… yo lo amo… Creí que solo me atraía físicamente pero no era así. Solo era un pretexto para poder corresponderle sin remordimientos cuando volvía ebrio y excitado. -

- Lo se… Ahora lo se… - Watson le correspondió el abrazo al pelinegro y le acaricio la cabeza para clamarlo. – Esa era la razón por la cual iba a beber, cuando algunos recuerdos de noches compartidas me llegaban y sobrepasaban al creer que para usted solo era sexo. -

- Parece que ambos creímos lo mismo – Holmes hablo avergonzado por lo estupido de la situación.

- Somos unos idiotas- Watson río con aquel comentario.

- Ya no más… - Sherlock tomo por el mentón a John y deposito un calido y tierno beso sobre sus labios

* * *

><p><strong>Espero le halla gustado, si es así buenísimo y sino ni modo xD La vedad debo confesar que casi muero de vergüenza al escribir la primera parte, nunca antes había escrito algo así xD Asíque espero que halla quedado bien y les guste.<strong>

**Le doy las gracias a mi encantador y queridisimo Watson por avisarme que debía corregir la historia xD (estúpido corrector automático del word ¬¬) Sos un amor! Te quiero ^^**

**Nos leemos luego. Lacky ;)**


End file.
